fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Achlus
Archived WE HAVE OUR FIRST ARCHIVE EVERYONE. Anywho, if you elect to continue a conversation, simply insert RE: so I know what past dialogue you are referring to. Please and thank you. *rides away on his stallion* Great Achlus (talk) 20:59, August 4, 2016 (UTC) A.S. Yep, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:08, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Nah, Eugene is his own, I was just tacking on Silver's images into a gallery underneath his. You know there are two Silver's right? Silver Kasumi, the aggressive but kindhearted guild master of Crashing who is missing a leg. Then there's Silver Argentum (yes Silver Silver) whose timeline split away from Kasumi's when Silver lost her leg. Argentum didn't loose her leg, and instead lost her brother. Argentum is more cutthroat and vengeful, thus she extends her prowess of freezing. To a degree where she feeZes time. Then expands on that usage of time to send herself into Kasumi's timeline, to fuck with her life. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) 03:02, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Yo Achy, so, I'm interested in the Holy Kights (already talked to HB and cleared my idea) and I've gotta come to you now! I would love to make Cedar, Dardariel's squire. He would still be a part of his guild and take jobs with his team and any other activities but in his free time/splitting responsibilies, he would serve as her squire. I talked to HB and the only way we saw this happening would be a direct recommendation from Dar just because she likes him and thinks he is fit for the role, as opposed to some mighty feat. This is because Cedar has only lived on the mainland for perhaps two years, something I can't change due to other story aspects, and would not have time to do some feat. Like we said earlier, it would be fun to do a battle between them, perhaps after the Aeternum war, in which Cedar earns his "one many army" nickname, drawing Dardariel's attention, not to mention he's the son of one of the first female rune Knights (in my version of the rune Knights) who would most likely have been an influence for Dar. So, Dar might seek Cedar out attempting to test his skill and discovering that he would be a worthy squire. I believe Cedar would fit because of his goal, as being a squire could help him reach it as well as his general temperament. Although he's unintelligent, he is a generally loyal, kindhearted person, always attempting to fight for justice and to ensure the happiness of those around him. Lastly, I believe he has the magical and physical power to serve in such an esteemed combat rank. Alright, let me know what you think! And if Cedar isn't the right pick, I'd still love to make a squire for Dar anyways~ Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) It'd be hard to monitor him as he lived alone on an island with his mom until 17, but when he came to Fiore it'd be doable and that's great that it works out! When I get a chance to do some legitimate edits (on mobile for the next few days I believe) I'll add it! Now to pick out his alias for them.... Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hekamiah. Angel of Loyalty. That seems to fit him well! I also find it ironic how they're the One Woman and One Man Army. Even more so that she's his superior, some good feminism there haha. Well, I'll try to get working on adding that aspect as soon as possible but life is not on my writing side ATM. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Lmao I actually posted, plus changed Kaz's appearance a bit... You should get on chat too! Fun fun talking! Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Yeah, I'll make an exception for you lol. You'll be the last one, sans another character I'll make myself for the crew. Welcome aboard. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Iron n stuff Posted slightly older lad Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Well you thoroughly pissed her off Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:51, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yay Chrome is here Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:17, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Chrome does a punch Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:20, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Chrome and Vas a couple? lol Sylvia would freak out. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Chrome belives these children need to apologize for their petty fight. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:26, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Just gonna say I doubt that wold work. Posted buddy Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna have a new sword after this rp. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:50, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Rp Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:57, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Falling In My Skin Posted. Also you might wanna bump up Ao's age. Dorothy is 19 right now and I'm pretty sure Ao's older than her. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:45, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. I guess Dorothy is older then. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy senses this shit. You best believe she's gonna make it known. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:16, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy acts like a mother and hates it. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:07, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy acts like a mother to Aojiro confirmed for lyfe Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:03, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy does more wise stuff. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:43, September 25, 2016 (UTC) You aren't leaving without a sound mind. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 18:40, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Damn Aojiro going full crazy right off the bat. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Running away is not recommended. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Get the message. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:54, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Well she finally gave her reason. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:32, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Your final words bro. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:50, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Thriving You gotta call the crew in so I can make my joke. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Dorothy says her thing. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 15:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Most of our rps seem to have a designated story time. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 23:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Sorry I took so long I was a bit busy. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:20, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fracnis is best 12 year old murdermachine. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:42, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Might as well make him your guild ace lol. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 06:47, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Well now's the time. After this I get to do my theory :D. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:52, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey I posted but don't post yet. I wanna figure out how the powers and changes work fully before this so can you just hold off till I give you the go ahead. Thanks. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 22:36, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Posted bro. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 01:48, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Well It has been set. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 06:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :D Also, the character is Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria, a recently-released game, but the anime she appeared in was Tales of Zestiria the X, which was a crossover with, well, Tales of Zestiria. You can probably find more images on http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity and http://www.pixiv.net/search.php?s_mode=s_tag&word=ベルベット・クラウ pixiv. 06:53, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Check it Hybrid Evolution Method. I added Aojiro to it. I hope you don't mind. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 02:17, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rp Question about the Rp. You've transitioned them to a new location to eat right?--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 21:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) You post--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 18:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) And thicken it shall --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 21:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) And he said, let the honey flow.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 02:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh I will give you what you want and more" he responded. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 04:46, October 27, 2016 (UTC) And show he did with gentle force.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 00:44, October 28, 2016 (UTC) It has been a while, but it is your move. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 22:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:30, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I am willing to send it to you if you want? Here you go enjoy! D.F Oh, that's fine really. I'm starting to see the Dracos as the JoJos...which I dunno' if it's good or bad but, yeah go for it, more than happy to accept her. Sorry for the late response, I had to do an Entrance Exam...and failed badly at it (not unlike EVERYONE else but still). [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 19:32, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 15:08, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi~! << Hope you can join :3 �� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 00:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Interesting profile picture? Where did you get it? lol Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your comment on my blog :3 Thank you for showing your interest! So, can Vasilisa be back in the Guild after 2 chapters or so? And will her adopted daughter also join Valhalla~? :D --�� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 08:55, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:51, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:18, November 29, 2016 (UTC) My character's do have something to say don't post. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:28, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Posted yesterday. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:32, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Rp Tis the season, this show must go on.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 03:36, February 15, 2017 (UTC) I kinda searched around links to links finding renders and just searching for the just right quality some are all "Low" qualities. So i had problems using them. Cool profile picture btw. I guessing you had read Tokyo ESP too? I really love that series also Rinka. She's possibly the character that i first loved in the series and her developments are amazing. Glad to find someone who had read the Manga too. CallMeFundanshi (talk) 12:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi Unfortunate Discovery Your move on Blood for Blood and for such a wonderful show she put on Yama's reward ehr with the truth --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 15:26, February 28, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Annnnd back to you. I think you will love this one. because this is where we let the good tims roll. --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 23:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Emperor's Call You're go on the roleplay! Berserkchart486 (talk) 00:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I posted on it again! Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:18, March 8, 2017 (UTC)